


The 12 Days of Christmas (Morganville Style!)

by NarutoRox



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Crack, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Implied Relationships, Multi, Parody, Relationship Study, Singing, Song Parody, The 12 Days of Christmas, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of semi-related Christmas themed one-shots, all to my very own Morganville version of the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. Centers around the different relationships between different characters. Mostly Humor and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shane & Claire

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Originally posted on my FanFiction.net account in December 2012, I originally used this story as a personal challenge and 'practice' writing exercise, and attribute it to any improvements on my writing from when I first started. There's a few minor edits (typos, spelling and punctuation errors, and a few grammar issues), but other than that it's remained completely intact. 
> 
> This fic is basically a series of Christmas-themed semi-related one-shots, one to go with every line of the song. Each chapter could be a stand alone story, and each one will focus on certain characters (see chapter titles) and their relationships (and not necessarily romantic!), which was the challenge for me. These all take place during the same Holiday season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has been acting strangely lately, and Shane can't help but feel worried and a little suspicious....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion for this chapter: The Twelve Days of Christmas ^_^ (Any version, though I'm fond of the Muppets version with John Denver...it always makes me laugh.)

**Me:** Shane, you have the honor of singing the first line! Isn't that wonderful?

 **Shane:** No. Why do I have to do it?

 **Me:** 'Cause I said so. And this first one has to do with you. So you're doing it.

 **Shane:** (scowls) Fine! Here goes...

_On the first day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me..._

X

"You're home late again today." Shane remarked as Claire came through the living room. She jumped guiltily at his voice.

"Oh, you know. Busy at the lab." she said, her tone one of forced casualness. "I have school early tomorrow, so I'm going on to bed." she added, dashing to the stairs.

Shane frowned. This was the fourth time this week, though Claire's odd behavior had been going on for about two weeks now. She'd been working late at the lab, and leaving the house early, to the point where he, Michael, and Eve had barely seen her over the past week. When any of them had brought it up, Claire had simply dismissed it as being busy, and then proceeded to avoid them.

It was making Shane uneasy.

And it wasn't only her not being there that bothered him. One day when she came home, he had noticed she was wearing different make-up than what she had left the house in. Another time she had been sitting at the table, writing, and when Michael had walked up behind her she had panicked and flipped the paper over, then left for her room when they'd all started asking questions. Not long after that he'd heard her arguing with someone in her room, but when he went to go check up on her no one had been there, and she had said she was just talking on the phone.

He was getting worried. Usually, when she was focused on something she and Myrnin where working on at the lab, she would talk about it (not that any of them really listened), or her focus would be plain as day on her. But this? She was acting like she had something to hide.

Which led to all kinds of unpleasant thoughts in Shane's head. But no, they'd been over this. Everything was fine. Claire wouldn't do that to him, not with Myrnin.

But still, once the thought was in his head...

It wasn't Claire he didn't trust, it was Myrnin. Or at least, that's what he told himself the next day when, after calling Claire a few times and not getting an answer, he decided to venture on over to Myrnin's lab himself.

He carefully creeped down the steps from the rickety little shack that hid the lab, feeling awful all the while. Once he got to the bottom he looked around a little, only to hear "And just what are _you_ doing here, if I may ask? And isn't it polite to knock before you enter one's home?"

Shane turned to see Myrnin, who had his arms crossed at his chest, looking annoyed. "Well? I'm waiting?" he said, clearly aggravated.

Shane glared back. "I was looking for Claire. She's not answering her phone." he snapped.

"Well, she's not _here,_ obviously. She hasn't been here since the day before last. I was under the impression she wasn't speaking to me at the moment." Myrnin said, his eyebrows raised.

Shane blinked a minute, thrown off. She'd specifically said she'd been at the lab...unless Myrnin was lying, though he didn't look like it.

"She's not? I mean, she hasn't been?" he asked.

"No, I think she's still angry with me."

"For what?" Shane asked blankly. He was under the impression Claire got over whatever Myrnin usually did to piss her off pretty quickly.

Myrnin's brow crinkled as he stared at Shane for a minute, then sighed. "Oh, bother. I suppose that's why you're here looking for her, too. Just ask her, when you see her. Or better yet, ask Oliver." he said, shaking his head and turning around. "I have work to do, since my assistant is refusing to help me. You can see yourself out."

Shane frowned, nodded, and left, since it was obvious Myrnin wasn't going to elaborate.

He thought about it on the walk home, putting his hands in his pockets to fight the slight December chill in the air. Ask Oliver? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

He decided to find out by going to Common Grounds.

Eve wasn't behind the counter when he got there, some other girl he sort-of recognized. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a black coffee. "Uh, hey, is Oliver here?" he asked while the girl made change.

She looked up at him blankly. "Uh, no, he left about an hour ago, I think." she said, handing him his drink.

"Do you know where I could find him?" Shane asked. The girl looked at him a little oddly, but nodded.

"Yeah, where he's been going every afternoon for the past week." she said, and told him.

* * *

 

Shane grinned as he stepped into the auditorium, looking up to the stage where Oliver was talking with a someone in what looked like a grim reaper cloak. He scanned the chairs until he found Claire sitting in the front row, scanning some papers in her lap. He walked over and plopped down in the empty seat beside her.

"Working hard at the lab?" he asked with a grin, making Claire jump at his voice.

"Sh-Shane? What are you doing here? How-?" she stuttered, looking shocked. Shane laughed.

"I actually came to see Oliver, I was told I could find him here. So. What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Is that a script?"

She looked down at the papers she was holding, then sighed. "Yes, it is. And why are you looking for Oliver?"

"No reason. Why are you holding a script, exactly...?"

She scowled at him this time, which was just too cute, really. "I'm in the play, okay?"

" _Really,_ now? That's funny, you'd think we would have heard something about that..." he replied sceptically.

Claire shook her head and whacked him with her script. "I didn't want you guys to find out! It's embarrassing!" she whisper-exclaimed, shooting a look at a guy who was making exaggerated hand movements at a scowling Oliver and his cloaked friend. Shane assumed he was the director. "I didn't even sign up for this, Myrnin put my name up and Amelie just ordered me to do it!" she continued, thumping back into her seat. Ah, so that explained Myrnin's behavior.

Shane snickered. Claire glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender, then cleared his throat. "So, what play is this?" he asked, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. "And what part are you playing?"

She sighed again. "A Christmas Carol...and I'm playing The Ghost of Christmas Past." She gave him a look that just dared him to laugh. He refrained.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." he pointed out. "What's Ollie doing?"

She looked up at the stage, pursed her lips, then said "Ebenezer Scrooge."

It was too much. Shane started laughing, despite Claire's hisses for him to shut up before she got in trouble with the director. They ended up having to walk outside into the hallway.

"So...where do I buy tickets?" he asked between snickers. Claire stared at him in what looked like panic. "Oh, come on, you don't think I'd miss this, would you? Besides, I need to show support for my girlfriend, don't I?"

Claire groaned. Shane winked at her, then pulled her close. "You know, you really should have just told us what you were doing." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then grinning down at her. She just shook her head. He laughed again, then said "Eve's gonna love this. Oliver playing one of the biggest jerks in fiction? He won't even have to act." Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes, then punched his arm lightly, but grinned anyway.

X

_A play I hope no one will see!_

**Shane:** There, you happy?

 **Me:** Thank you. Though I don't see what you're complaining about, you only have one line.


	2. Michael & Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Shane try to figure out what the girls are getting them this year for Christmas, and discover that _maybe_ they shouldn't jump to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion for this chapter: 'I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas'

**Me:** Eve, you get to sing this one.

 **Eve:** Sure! Ahem;

_On the second day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...two nosy boys_

X

"Dude, I do _not_ feel comfortable with this." Michael said, for what must have been the umpteenth time. Shane rolled his eyes and took some pots and pans out of the cupboard.

"Whatever, Linus. If you don't want to help, then just go somewhere else. You don't have to whine and be a girl about it." he said, peeking into the cupboard. "Dammit, not here either." he grumbled, putting the pots and pans back. "C'mon, Mikey, if you're going to be in here, then you should at least contribute. If you were Eve and Claire, where would you put our Christmas presents?"

Michael sighed. "Somewhere where our nosy boyfriends wouldn't be able to find them." he answered.

Shane scowled. "You are no help. And we're not nosy!"

"What would you call this, then?"

Shane shook his head and sat down at the table across from Michael, giving him a serious, stern expression. "Look, don't you want to know what Eve got you this year?" he asked.

Michael shrugged, then glanced over his shoulder, like he was afraid Eve herself might be in the kitchen with him. She wasn't; both she and Claire were at work now, hence their (well, Shane's) idea to tear the house apart looking for this year's Christmas gifts.

"Yeah, of course I do...but I don't want to ruin it for her!" Michael said finally.

Shane gave his best friend a solemn look. "Mikey, we all love Eve, but do you remember last year's gifts?" he said darkly. Michael winced.

"Oh, come on, man, they weren't that bad." he said, though his tone betrayed his true thoughts.

"Not that bad? Those chain-mail chokers had _jingle bells_ on them!" Shane said indignantly. Michael winced again.

"Okay, you've got me there. But still...how is seeing the gift going to help, if it's really that sucky?"

"For starters, it might help you prepare your poker face." Shane pointed out. "Though, if we're trying to be practical, here, then you can see how it stacks up to what you got her."

Michael nodded slowly. "I guess you have a point, there..."

Shane nodded. "I know I have a point. Which leads us back to the original question: Where did they put the gifts?"

Both boys pondered this for a minute. "Well...what's the last place we would be, and the girls know it?" Michael asked.

They looked at each other. "Laundry." they said together.

Which was how they ended up in the basement, searching around the washer and dryer for any would-be gifts. Shane was peeking into a large box of powdered detergent when Michael said "Aha! Found them!"

He triumphantly held up a laundry basket with some dirty clothes in it. "They hid them on the bottom. Sly. What were they going to do if one of us actually decided to do laundry?"

Shane raised his eyebrows at him. "Right. And while we're at it, I think I'll grow wings and help Santa deliver presents this year." He looked over at the basket as Michael set it down on top of the dryer. "I can't believe they put it right here, after we just spent and hour and a half tearing the rest of the house apart," he grumbled.

Michael shrugged, then pulled a flat white box out of the basket. "Hey, this one has my name on it!"

Shane reached in and felt around until he came up with another box. It had a UPS label on the side, though the seal had been broken. "Guess that means this one is mine." he said. He pulled the side open, and slid another box out of it, this one with a colorful picture on it. "Sweet! It's a Wii-U!" he cried. "Look, Mikey! And there's even a few games in the bottom of the basket, here!"

Michael looked up from his open box, a blank look on his face. "A sweater? Wait, you get a Wii-U, and I get a _sweater_?"

Shane looked over as Michael pulled said sweater out of the box and held it up for him to see. "Uh, it goes with your eyes?" he suggested.

"It looks like something a middle-aged man would wear! And we live in Texas, in the middle of a desert! Why would I need a sweater?"

"For those chilly December nights?" Shane replied. Michael scowled at him. Shane shrugged. "Look, all that's in here is the game console, some games, and the sweater. Maybe the Wii is for both of us? Like maybe Claire bought this for us, and Eve got you the sweater and hasn't gotten my horrible gift yet?" he said.

Michael nodded slowly. "That would make sense," he said, staring at the offending garment. He looked over at the game console, then picked up a few of the games. "These do look pretty cool...and I bet Eve's far from done with her shopping." he said with a grimace. "Plus that does sound like something Claire would do."

Shane nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, my girl rocks when it comes to gifts. I mean, look at this, man!" he held up one of the more violent looking games in delight.

Michael groaned all of a sudden. "I'll have to go out and get Claire something decent, then. What did you get her?"

Shane froze, turning slowly to Michael with a look of panic on his face. "Oh, crap."

"You didn't get her anything?"

"It was on my to-do list, okay!"

"Well, now we've both got to get her something, and it's got to be something good, after seeing this."

They looked at each other. "Oh, _crap._ " they said in unison.

They scrambled to put the presents back, shooting ideas back and forth all the while. "Wait, what about that new place I heard the girls talking about the other day? The one that used to be the old gym?" Michael asked.

"The big one that opened up last month?" Shane said. It wasn't a huge department store or anything, but it had been pretty nice for Morganville. He hadn't been there yet, but he'd heard a lot of people were doing their Christmas shopping there, and it had a lot of things to choose from. Word on the street was, they even had a small North Pole section with Santa, where kids could sit on his lap and get their picture taken. That sort of thing had never happened in Morganville before, and it was quickly becoming popular.

Michael nodded. "I'll drive," he said.

* * *

 

_The next day..._

"Hey, Eve, did you get that package sent back?" Claire asked, sitting down beside Eve on the couch.

"Yeah, just a little while ago. What a rip-off." she grumbled in answer. Claire shook here head. "I can't believe they sent you an empty box! And after we bought all those games for it, too."

"Yeah, well, at least they let us return them without any hassle. Did you get the sweater sent to your Dad?" Eve asked.

"Uh-huh, it should get there by Christmas. Thanks for the idea. It looked just his style. Oh, the guys at the music store were okay with holding the guitar for a few days, weren't they?"

Eve nodded. "Yep, especially with the extra cash they got once I returned the games. There's no way we could keep it here, not with as nosy as the boys are."

"Yeah, I'm glad you thought of the guitar, though. I had no clue what to get Michael. Thanks for letting me chip in." said Claire.

Eve grinned. "No problem, CB. I couldn't afford to get it by myself, anyway. Between that and the X-box Kinect those idiots that screwed up the Wii order are giving me, I'm going to be the Gift Goddess this year! Michael and Shane won't see it coming. What did you get Shane, anyway?"

"Well, there was a sale when I bought Dad's gift, and I thought he might like them, so..." Claire said, smiling broadly. "Some t-shirts with some sarcastic and ironic Shane-like comments on them, and a sweater."

X

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Eve:** How was that?

 **Me:** Great! Next chapter up: Myrnin, Oliver, and Amelie!


	3. Myrnin, Oliver, & Amelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Amelie really wonders why she continues her association with Myrnin and Oliver. (In other words, even vampires have people they're friends with and don't know why.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter: 'Carol of the Bells' (Once again, any version, though I think the Trans-Siberian Orchestra does a rocking version by the name of Sarajevo)

**Me:** Guess what, Myrnin! It's your turn this time!

 **Myrnin:** My turn for what?

 **Me:** To sing! You get to sing this line!

 **Myrnin:** I do?

 **Me:** Yes! Now hurry, the readers are getting impatient.

 **Myrnin:** Oh, alright...

_On the third day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...three ancient vamps_

X

Amelie sighed. Her assistant had just let her know that Oliver was there, and wanted to speak with her immediately. She had no idea what he wanted, but she was highly doubtful this was a simple cordial visit.

The expression on his face when he entered her office enforced her assumption.

She put on her best ice queen expression, and said "Oliver, this is an unexpected surprise. May I ask what you've come to complain about?"

He scowled at her, though his tone wasn't as gruff as it could have been when he asked "Why do you assume I've come here to complain?"

"So you _didn't_ come here to discuss something?" she said sceptically. Oliver almost looked embarrassed.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did have something I wanted to speak with you about-"

He had barely gotten the words out when Myrnin came busting through the door, looking windswept and panicked. "I need help!" he cried, rushing forward to the front of Amelie's desk. "Amelie, you're a woman, aren't you?"

Amelie scowled at him. "Myrnin, how many times have I said you do _not_ have free rein to come crashing into my private quarters whenever you please? And what on earth do you mean, 'Am I a woman?' I should hope you would know that, after all these years." she said briskly.

"And _I_ was talking with her, can't your mad ramblings wait until I have finished?" snapped Oliver.

Myrnin carried on as though Oliver hadn't spoken. "Of course I'm aware of your gender, it was a rhetorical question. I need a woman's opinion on something."

"If it is on your wardrobe, I'm afraid you're beyond help." said Amelie, sitting down in her chair.

"A blind man could have told you that," muttered Oliver. Myrnin continued to ignore him.

"What? No, why would I want your help with my clothes?" Myrnin asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I need help with a gift!"

"Beg pardon?" said Amelie, looking slightly surprised. "Are you actually going to ask what I want for Christmas this year, instead of giving me some atrocious item I do not need?"

Myrnin sat down and waved his hand in a dismissal manner. "No no, I've already gotten your gift. It's Claire's I need help with."

"You came crashing in here as though you were being chased by an angry mob with stakes and torches, just to ask her that?" Oliver demanded incredulously.

Myrnin frowned at him. "When did you get here?" he asked. "And I'm trying to talk to Amelie, don't interrupt."

Oliver glared furiously at him and opened his mouth to snap something when Amelie interrupted him. "You're asking me for help with a present for Claire?" she asked. "I thought she was angry with you?"

"Oh, she got over that days ago. And yes, that's what I'm asking. You're a woman, what do you suggest?" said Myrnin.

" _Excuse_ me, but are you really going to help this fool with his petty problem?" snapped Oliver. Amelie gave a graceful shrug of her shoulders.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he won't leave me in peace until I do." She turned back to Myrnin. "I'm sure you know her better than I, Myrnin. What do you think she would want?"

Myrnin ran his fingers through his hair. "If I knew that, do you really think I would have come all the way here and asked you?" he said, agitated.

Oliver threw his hands in the air, then sat down in one of the vacant chairs, muttering to himself.

Amelie rolled her eyes, still making the gesture look lady-like, and said "Perhaps you should get her a nice book. I'm under the impression she enjoys them."

Myrnin shook his head. "That's what I gave her for her birthday, and she reads in the lab all the time. I would rather the gift be something a little less...mundane."

"Then perhaps something that would be of use to her?" suggested Amelie.

"Such as?" Myrnin asked.

Oliver sighed loudly. The other two vampires ignored him.

"I suppose money is always an acceptable gift, if pressed." said Amelie.

"Yes, but that seems rather impersonal. I was hoping for something a little more...thoughtful." said Myrnin carefully. Oliver rolled his eyes.

Amelie raised her eyebrows. "Are you, now?" she said as Myrnin colored slightly. "And yet you come to ask me for help?" Myrnin scowled at her. She smiled and shook her head, chuckling lightly. "How about some perfume, then?" Myrnin wrinkled his nose.

"Without knowing how it will react with her body chemistry? I think not, I'm the one who has to be cooped up in the lab with her if it smells unpleasant." he said. "Perhaps I should get her a coat? She complains it gets cold in the lab some days..."

Both Amelie and Oliver looked alarmed at that. "No, no clothes." said Amelie hastily. "How about a sweet of some sort?"

"She does like donuts, but I get those all the time."

"What about chocolate?"

"Certainly, why don't I get her flowers, as well?" said Myrnin sarcastically.

"Why not? That would be thoughtful, and you seem to be trying to get her attention, that would certainly work." said Amelie crossly, with a heavy dose of sarcasm herself. Myrnin sat up straight in his chair, a touch of anger in his posture. "Just what _are_ your intentions, Myrnin? You've never cared about the horrible gifts you give before."

"I'm just trying to be _nice_! And I have no idea what you're talking about, I have given you wonderful gifts, it's not my fault you already have everything." Myrnin said with a huff. "And you're not the least bit helpful. I have no idea why I talk to you."

"Perhaps because you have no one else to ask, with the exception of Claire. Why don't you ask her for advice on what to get me? She'd do better than anything you could possibly come up with." said Amelie pointedly.

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I told you I already have your present, and that doesn't help me with Claire!"

"And I told you to get her something useful, or some nice perfume, you're the one not listening." sighed Amelie. Myrnin shook his head violently. "She smells fine, and I don't know what she would find useful-"

"Just get her some jewelry!" Oliver shouted in frustration. The other two vampires stared at him.

"You're still here?" Myrnin asked in surprise. "Wait, what did you say?"

Oliver growled. "Just get her jewelry! Something shiny and preferably expensive looking. It has worked on women for centuries, and as far as I can tell, it hasn't changed." said Oliver, throwing his hands in the air. "Just get her a necklace or something of the sort, and for the love of God, don't pick anything silver." Myrnin and Amelie gazed at him for a minute, before Myrnin started nodding slowly, his face brightening.

"Yes...yes, that could work! Why didn't I think of that before?" he said, jumping out of his chair. "Yes, that's what I'll get her. I'll be off, then." And without another word, he was out the door.

Oliver scowled at the door after him, muttering "Finally, the infantile fool." He turned back to Amelie, who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Been working on women for centuries, has it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I speak from experience."

She smiled slightly, then said "So what was so important, that you wished to speak with me?"

He scowled at her again, then sighed. "Did you know that the director for the theater production made an announcement today?"

Amelie smiled suddenly, knowing what this was about. "Why, yes, I was aware. It was my idea. I thought it would help embody the spirit of the season." said Amelie pleasantly. Actually, it had been Claire's idea, but Amelie had found it amusing, and it had seemed like a pleasant thing to do.

Oliver's face became a neutral mask. "Are you also aware that I was expected to participate, and also drew a name out of the hat?" he asked.

Amelie smiled with delight. "Why, yes, I would assume so. That would be the right thing to do." she said, smiling wider. Oliver dropped the mask. "So, Oliver, who's Secret Santa are you?" she asked. Oliver glared at her, then dropped a piece of paper on her desk.

It read _Claire Danvers_.

Amelie looked up from the paper and asked "Do you need gift ideas?"

He stood up and stomped out, leaving the paper behind. She would have to badger him on this, now that she knew it annoyed him. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Old friends always managed to surprise her.

X

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Myrnin:** That was fun! I do enjoy singing. Can I do it again in French?

 **Me:** Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you want.

 **Myrnin:** Goody! (Begins singing in French)

 **Me:** Er, anyway, next chapter: The Bosses and Boyfriends! (If you don't know what the means, just go read and see!)


	4. Michael, Shane, Oliver, & Myrnin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping is far more hazardous than anyone in Morganville could possibly have guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: An amped version of 'The Nutcracker'.

**Me:** Amelie, would you like to sing this one?

 **Amelie:** Certainly, since you were kind enough to ask.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...four stubborn men_

X

"Dammit, this place is packed...don't they know it's getting dark soon?" Shane complained. Michael shrugged.

"I guess the possibility of a vampire attack pales in comparison to not getting that last-minute Christmas gift." he said.

They were both in the new shop that had opened in Morganville the month before, and it was crowded with a surprising number of people for their little town. Then again, it had just about everything one could possibly buy for a Christmas present. It had a jewelry counter, an electronics section, a toy department, clothes and accessories for anybody and everybody, and an extensive section with every nifty little gadget one could buy. They even had a special 'North Pole' section of the store, with some guy in a Santa suit letting kids tell him what they wanted for Christmas, while parents and two impossibly chipper-looking people dressed as elves took their pictures.

Shane gazed in that direction, watching as a mother tried to coax her screaming child into the harassed-looking Santa's lap, then said "Okay, there's a job I wouldn't wish on anyone. Anyway...where do we start?"

"I have no idea," sighed Michael. "I know what I'm getting Eve. What do you think Claire would like?"

"Er, a book?" suggested Shane.

Michael frowned slightly. "You're getting her a book?" he asked.

" _I'm_ not, I was assuming you were talking about you." said Shane. When Michael gave him a look, Shane rolled his eyes and said "Look, I'm getting her a necklace. But as you're not dating her, I forbid you from doing so. So I have no idea what you're going to get her."

"You're such a big help." said Michael sarcastically. Shane shrugged.

"Always happy to be of service."

Michael rolled his eyes and looked around the store. The place was in a building that used to be a gym, and was slightly larger than the little shops he was used to. It was hard not to feel overwhelmed.

"If you already knew what you were going to get her, why did you come here, too?" Michael asked Shane.

"Because I didn't know what I was going to get her until I saw the jewelry counter over there. And I still need a present for Eve." said Shane. "So if you need me, I'm going to be buying a necklace over there." He patted Michael on the shoulder, then made his way over to the jewelry section.

Michael glared after him, then scanned the store again. He watched the 'elves' take another kid's picture, and got an idea. Claire had recently taken to keeping a photo album. It would stand to reason she could use a new camera. With that decided, he headed over to the electronics section.

Shane, meanwhile, was busy looking over the jewelry, trying to find something he wouldn't have to sell a kidney to afford.

An hour later he went to go look for Michael, deciding he was going to have to wait until his next paycheck to get the gift. That or get a second job. That was always an option. He really needed both his kidneys.

He spotted Michael and began to make his way over to him when he bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-What the hell are you doing here?" he blurted, as the vampire he had bumped into straightened up and glared at him.

"I'm looking at the wares here, not that it's any of your business." snapped Myrnin.

Shane scowled at him. "Here? What would you possibly buy here?" he asked. "Please tell me this isn't where you buy your clothes."

Myrnin gave him a haughty look. "Again, that's none of your business. I had something I wanted to buy, and I don't really need to explain myself to you."

Shane opened his mouth to tell him to shove it when Michael appeared beside him. "Hey, what do you think of this cam-what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at Myrnin. "Please tell me this isn't where you buy your clothes."

Myrnin rolled his eyes at him, then said "I have no reason to explain myself to children." He then turned on his heel and started walking away, though he paused when he passed by the jewelry, then made his way over to that section.

"What was with him?" Michael asked blankly. Shane scowled, then shrugged.

"Maybe he saw something shiny." he suggested.

Michael shrugged too, then said "Okay, not really our problem. I need to talk with someone behind the counter about this thing, then I'm about done. You?"

"Screwed until payday. I'm ready to go when you are." Shane said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Michael went to talk to someone in electronics, then came back to where Shane was. "They told me to go to customer service. Then I'll pay for this and we can go."

Shane shrugged and followed him. The line was long, stretching back to the 'North Pole', and everyone had to take a number. It was going to be a while.

Thirty minutes later, they had started calling off numbers close to Michael's.

"Hey, do you have the paper with the number on it?" Michael asked. Shane nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. It fluttered down to the ground; a kid that looked about five picked it up, looked at Shane, grinned, and took off with it.

"Hey!" Shane called, and took off after him.

The kid squealed, then dodged between people's legs and through different store displays. Shane swore and called the kid a couple of names he shouldn't have, trying to get around people and things. He ducked and crawled through a little cardboard Christmas candy land that was a part of the North Pole display, coming out the other end and smacking into some guy's legs, causing him to trip and throw the glass vase in his hands forward, where it disappeared in the crowd and shattered.

Shane let loose another stream of curse words when he saw who the man was.

Myrnin snarled and grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt. "What did you do that for!" he snapped, lifting Shane off his feet a little.

"Hey, now, no fighting! Let's take it easy, there." said the guy in the elf costume, walking up with his hands up. "Lets break it up, guys."

Myrnin and Shane both turned to tell him off when yet another familiar voice hissed "Do you two want to explain this to me?"

Both men turned to see Oliver standing near them, broken glass in his hair and a cut on his face. He looked furious, which was understandable as he had just had a glass vase smashed into his face.

Both Myrnin and Shane blinked, looked at each other, then back at Oliver. "It was his fault," they said in unison. Oliver snarled and threw a punch at them. Myrnin dodged and threw Shane forward (probably intending to hit Oliver), so that Oliver missed both of them.

Instead, his fist connected with Santa's face.

Santa flew backwards and smacked into Elf 1, sending both men crashing into Michael (who had just run up to stop the fight and see what was going on), who in turn fell into a stack of wrapped Christmas presents. The sign beside the stack said 'Charity for Children Less Fortunate'.

There was a collective gasp.

Myrnin, Shane, and Oliver's mouths were open as they stared at the scene before them. Myrnin and Shane turned to Oliver. "You just sucker-punched Santa Clause." Shane said in hushed tones of horror.

Oliver sputtered, "I...you...he-"

Which was when some kid suddenly cried out "That old guy knocked out Santa!"

Myrnin and Shane looked at each other, then pointed to Oliver. The angry mob didn't care. Neither did the Founder.

* * *

 

"I really don't know what to say." said Amelie as she stared at the four men in her office. They all looked disheveled, having to practically fight their way out of the store. Apparently, even other vampires took offence when someone punched out Jolly Old St. Nick and destroyed Christmas presents for needy children.

"This is these fools' fault!" snarled Oliver, pointing at the others. "I am not to blame!"

"You knocked out Santa Clause, dude, how can you can you say you're blameless in all this?" demanded Shane.

"You threw a vase at my face!"

"No, _Myrnin_ threw a vase at your face!"

"Because you tripped me!"

"It was an accident! And if that was anyone's fault, it's Michael's for making me wait in that stupid line!"

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" wailed Michael.

They all started yelling and arguing until Amelie shouted for silence. "Stop it, you're acting like children! I don't care who did what, all four of you are to blame! You destroyed property, some if it for _charity_ , and caused injury to others...in front of _children_ , no less!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Michael protested again. "I was just waiting in line and buying some gifts!"

"What do you think I was doing?" snapped Oliver. "Then these idiots threw glass at me!"

" _You_ were buying presents? Why do I doubt that?" snorted Shane.

"It is none of your concern, boy!" snarled Oliver.

"And I was going to buy that vase!" Myrnin whined. "Then Oliver's head ruined it!"

"What do you need a glass vase for?" Michael snapped.

"Perhaps it was a gift for someone!" Myrnin retorted.

"Please tell me that wasn't going to be the girl's gift." Oliver groaned.

"What girl? Wait, are you talking about Claire?" said Shane.

"So what if I am?"

"Who said you could get her a present!"

"I'll get whoever whatever I want, I don't need _your_ permission, boy!"

"I was just waiting in line! Then Santa just flew into me-" Michael shouted over the others.

"I wasn't aiming for the man, I was trying to hit one of them-" Oliver called over the din.

"You're not getting my girlfriend a present, you fanged-freak!"

"I'd like to see you stop me, you infantile little-"

"SILENCE!" Amelie shrieked. The room fell quiet. "That's more like it. Now, since the four of you seem so hell-bent on ruining my Holidays and passing the blame on each other, I think I have just the thing that will get you into the spirit of the season. ALL of you." She smiled warmly at them. "First of all, you're going to have to pay for the damages you caused. Then, there's the matter of Santa Clause..."

* * *

 

"This sucks." grumbled Shane, as he picked up a small child and walked him over to "Santa's" chair. The bells from his elf costume jingled when he walked. "This completely, utterly, absolutely sucks."

"Do shut up, you're not making this any more pleasant." snapped Myrnin, the reindeer antlers on his head bobbing with his movement. The bright red fake nose he had on flashed once. "You don't have it nearly as bad."

"Yeah, at least we're getting paid. You don't have to worry about that second job now, Shane." said Michael as he took the kid's picture. He was also sporting his own green elf costume, complete with bells.

"You're the ugliest Rudolph I've ever seen." said the next child in line, looking at Myrnin. He looked as though he was going to clock the kid, but refrained when Amelie said "Now now, Rudolph, let's behave ourselves, shall we." She smiled at them, having decided to come see how the new North Pole station at the store was doing today.

"Yeah, it's not as if this is the first time people have laughed and called you names." muttered Shane. Myrnin shot him a murderous look.

"Really though, Founder, what _are_ you doing here?" said 'Santa' through gritted teeth, as Shane placed another kid in his lap, then posed behind him with Myrnin, both with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

She raised her eyebrows and innocently answered "Why, I've come to have my picture taken with Santa and his helpers, of course. Is that a problem, Oli-I mean, Santa?"

Oliver glared daggers behind his red hat and white beard.

"I think it goes without saying," Shane hissed through his teeth as he fake-smiled for another picture. "That _nobody_ is mentioning this to Claire or Eve."

"Agreed." the others said quickly as the camera flashed.

X

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Amelie:** There you are. May I ask why Myrnin is singing in French, over there?

 **Me:** Uh...he wanted to. And who am I to stop him? After all, I put him in a reindeer suit.

 **Amelie:** *sigh* I suppose you're right. Those men do give me a headache.

 **Me:** Sorry...Erm, anyway, coming up next chapter...it's Claire and Myrnin!


	5. Claire & Myrnin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrnin may be odd, but it's nothing Claire can't handle. And Claire may be impossible to find presents for, but it's nothing Myrnin can't handle, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion: 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey (though if you want it to sound more like Myrnin, then Michael Buble's version isn't bad).

**Me:** Oh Claire!

 **Claire:** Yes?

 **Me:** It's your turn! You get to sing this line!

 **Claire:** Oh, okay. Now?

 **Me:** Yes, now! And don't forget to really drag it out, like they do in the original song. You know, 'Five gooooold riiiiiings!' Just like that! 'Kay?

 **Claire:** I...gotcha.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...One crazy boss!_

X

Myrnin had absolutely no idea what to do.

Christmas was just days - days! - away, and he had absolutely no idea what to get Claire. Sure, he knew of a few things she _might_ like, in theory. Like some of the old books she was always mooning over in his collection, or perhaps a new computer or lab equipment, but...

All of those things just said 'Boss gift'. Or 'I want new lab equipment, and I'm going to use you as an excuse to get it'. Or 'I was too cheap and thoughtless to actually get you something, so I grabbed a book off of my shelf and gave it to you'.

He was looking more for something that said 'I enjoy your company, so I put some thought into this.'

Unfortunately, all the thoughts he could muster would undeniably be as far from what would say that as could be.

Amelie had been no help at all. All she had done was question why he was putting so much effort into the gift to begin with. Oliver's words had actually been worth considering, though finding something along those lines that would fit his and Claire's relationship was proving difficult.

Going to that new shop to look for something had been disastrous, and if he ever got his way, the owner, that Collins boy, the Glass boy, and Oliver would all be hanged (Even if it wouldn't do much to Michael or Oliver, it would make him feel better). He was never going back there again, if he could help it.

So. What to get Claire?

He supposed he could always make something, that was usually considered a thoughtful gift. Though he didn't know what he could possibly make for Claire that she would actually like. She was rather opposed to giant machines with brains in them, or any other invention that came to his mind; he couldn't cook or bake (anything she would eat, anyway), and he wasn't inclined to attempt to knit something for her, either.

There was always something that would be useful to her, but he had no idea what that could be. Claire was such an odd girl, she had very different ideas than he did on what was considered 'useful' .

He thought about is some more. Something useful that was also thoughtful, that she would actually like, and he could possibly make.

Which was when he thought of it.

* * *

 

Claire sighed as she entered the lab. Myrnin had been acting dodgy all week, doing odd (well, odd for him) things at the lab, and running her off whenever he got the chance. She had caught him just staring at her intently a few times, and when she'd asked what was up, he'd just blown her off.

She'd heard he'd gotten into some kind of trouble with Amelie, so that might have had something to do with it. She'd also told him she wasn't mad at him anymore for signing her up for the Christmas play (not that she'd ever admit it to him, but she was actually having fun with it). And yet, he was still acting weird.

Well, weird for him.

She had no idea what was wrong with him. Maybe the Christmas spirit just made him act this way.

Maybe he would cheer up a bit when she gave him his Christmas presents. Probably not, he'd just blow it off, but she could try.

"Myrnin!" she called, since, once again, he'd forgotten to turn the lights on. She didn't get an answer, so she reached out and flipped the light switch with a sigh.

And was greeted with the sight of Myrnin sitting on his chair, grinning like an idiot, with a bunch of twinkle lights here and there around the lab. Only about half of them were even on, and they were basically thrown all over the place, but still. He'd tried.

It was really kind of sweet. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Claire!" said Myrnin, bouncing out of his chair. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful. Where did you get the lights?" she asked, putting down her backpack.

"Oh, around." he replied with a wave of his hand. Claire had the ominous feeling someone in Morganville was wondering what happened to their twinkle lights. "Anyway, we have much work to do, especially as you've been everywhere but here as of late."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "And who's fault is that? I can't help rehearsals, Myrnin." Plus he'd been running her off all week whenever she had been there, but she knew better than to point that out. "What kind of work?" she asked.

Myrnin pointed out several things that needed to be done, and several more things he'd misplaced and wanted her to find. Before she started on anything, though, she walked back over to her backpack and the tote bag she had brought with her, and pulled two wrapped presents out.

"These are for you," she told him, holding them out to him. "Merry Christmas!"

He looked a little startled, but took them from her. "Why, thank you, my dear. I appreciate it."

Which, again, was a little odd for him. He was only ever polite with her when he wanted to be distant, or hide some internal issues.

"Well? Go ahead and open them!" Claire said. She was relieved to find she no longer had to worry about his manners; he tore into the packages like an excited 9-year-old. She couldn't help but grin.

Inside he found a new pair of fanged bunny slippers to replace his old ones, and a large deluxe set of Legos. He looked up at her when he saw the last one.

"You build with them," she explained at his puzzled expression. "Like models and things. I saw it at that new place in town, and it just looked like something you would like." The clerk had assured her that it would keep even the most rambunctious child busy for hours. Even if it kept Myrnin entertained for thirty minutes, she'd view it as a win.

She had already turned around and started to organize some books Myrnin had left out on the table when she heard him say "Thank you."

She turned back to look at him, but he had already cleared another table off (In other words, thrown what had been on the table to the ground) and was staring at the collection of colorful bricks from the Lego set. He was also wearing the new slippers.

Yep, definitely a win.

When she came back three hours later to ask Myrnin a question, she found him hovering over the table with several different models in front of him.

"Myrnin, what was the other thing you wanted me to-is that the Eiffel Tower?"

He looked up distractedly. "What? Oh, yes, yes it is. Isn't it nice?"

It was. And not only had he built that, but something that looked like a train engine, some kind of steam-punky looking thing that could be anything in Myrnin's imagination, and an elaborate Japanese-style fortress. He was also working on something complicated-looking now that Claire couldn't even begin to guess what it could be.

At least he was enjoying the gift. "Yeah, it's great. But what else was it that you wanted me to find for you?" she asked.

"Oh, it's somewhere in one of those drawers over there. You'll know it when you see it." he said absent-mindedly, giving his latest creation his full attention. "You can go home when you find it."

Claire sighed and started searching through the drawers Myrnin had waved his hand at. She had no idea what it was she was supposed to be finding for him.

"About what size is it, Myrnin?" she asked, irritated. He ignored her, or else was too absorbed in his project to hear her. She found some tools she herself had been looking for, some letters dated back to the 1850's, and a headband with reindeer antlers on them. She had no idea why he could possibly need those, but didn't think that was what he was looking for, so she put them back.

She was just about to tell him that whatever is was, it was no longer over here when something caught her eye.

It was a small velvet pouch, though what caught her eye was the tag with her name on it.

She looked over her shoulder at Myrnin, who had his back to her and was still absorbed in his models.

She pulled the pouch out of the drawer, pulled the little drawstring apart, and dumped out the contents into her hand.

It was a necklace; one with a long, sturdy chain, with a pendent on the end only slightly smaller than a quarter. It was pretty, and when she held it up, she noticed a faint ticking sound coming from the pendent. She examined it closer and saw a latch, like a locket. She opened it, finding the delicate little thing was really a watch.

She realized she was smiling, and turned when she heard a soft chuckle.

"Merry Christmas, _Cariad_." Myrnin said from right behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is for me?" Claire asked, holding out the necklace.

"It has your name on it, doesn't it?" he said, eyebrows raised.

"I...thank you, Myrnin." she said, shaking her head and looking at it again. "It's really nice."

His cheeks colored a little. "Yes, well, I had some spare parts lying around, and I thought a watch would be useful to you, that way you won't have any excuse to be late anymore."

It was just like Myrnin to take a nice gesture and ruin it with a barb like that.

"Wait...you made this?" she asked.

He still looked a little embarrassed. "Ah, yes. I was bored, and it wasn't difficult." he said with a wave of his hand.

"That's...very sweet, Myrnin. Thank you." Claire said softly. She slipped the chain around her neck, then, on impulse and when he wasn't really expecting it, she reached out and hugged him. He froze for an instant, then hugged her back. When she stepped back, he still looked a little embarrassed, but oddly pleased as well.

"It was nothing, so long as you like it." he said, obviously trying to dismiss the whole thing as nothing. Claire couldn't help but grin; it wasn't too often she managed to make Myrnin uncomfortable.

She looked around the lab, then at her backpack. "Oh, you can leave now, then." Myrnin said, turning his back on her. "I suppose I don't have anything else for you to do. Have a nice Christmas then, dear."

Claire stared at his back (was it her imagination, or was it radiating disappointment?) for a minute, then around the lab, where the decorations were still thrown haphazardly about.

"You know, I don't have anywhere else to be. I can stay for a little while longer. We can decorate around here a little, if you like. And Gramma Day gave me some Christmas cookies to take back to the house, but I don't think they'll miss a few if you want some." Claire said casually.

Myrnin froze a minute, and didn't turn around. "If you really want to, I suppose." he said slowly, also trying to sound casual and careless, but still not turning around. "We could have some tea, too, with the cookies. If you insist."

Claire grinned. "Sure, why not? It will be like our own private Christmas party."

She caught Myrnin's quick smile before he dashed off, presumably to get tea. She grinned and shook her head. It didn't matter how old they were or if they were human or vampire, men were all the same when it came to their feelings. Idiots.

When she left a few hours later, the lab was noticeably more festive looking, and she had an empty cookie tin she was going to have to hide from her roommates. But she was smiling anyway.

X

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Claire:** How was that? Did I drag it out enough for you?

 **Me:** Yes, that was great, you were the best one yet!

 **Claire:** *blushes* Thank y-

 **Myrnin:** No she wasn't, she didn't even sing it in another language, like I did! And that was a horrible line!

 **Me:** Myrnin, be quiet, you already got to sing. You did fine, Claire.

 **Amelie:** You only think it's horrible because it's true.

 **Myrnin:** Do not! And it's not fair, why does she get to sing the fifth line? Everyone knows that line always gets the most attention!

 **Me:** Because I SAID SO, that's why. You did great, Claire, don't worry about him.

 **Claire:**...Thank you.

 **Myrnin:** But-

 **Me:** Quiet from the peanut gallery! Anyway, next up, Shane and Eve!


	6. Shane & Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no use in crying over spilled milk. Or missing lights. Or falling off the roof....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song suggestion: Any version of 'Deck The Halls', though I like Manheim Steamroller's version.

**Me:** Michael, it's your turn to sing now!

 **Michael:** Uh...okay?

 **Me:** Come on, show some excitement!

 **Michael:** (But I'm not really excited...)

 **Me:**...Just. Sing. It.

 **Michael:** O-okay...

_On the sixth day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...Lots of lights a-blinking_

X

"Eve, did you find those extension cords?" Shane yelled through the front door, a tangle of lights in his hands. Eve yelled something unintelligible back. "What?" he shouted. "I can't hear you!"

"I said, 'What, I can't hear you!" Eve snapped, stomping down the stairs. "I can't hear a thing up there. I found the extension cords, by the way. Did you untangle those lights?"

Shane scowled at her. "Does it _look_ like I've untangled them?" he snapped, holding up his mess of wires and colorful bulbs. "They're a mess! The only thing I've managed to untangle is the twinkle lights."

"Don't bitch to me, Collins. _I_ didn't tangle them up."

"Yeah, but it was your brilliant idea to decorate the house. Are these lights even safe? How long have they been up in the attic?" grumbled Shane.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Bite me, Shane. And quit whining. You said it was a good idea."

"Only because I knew you were going to go full-out drama queen on me if I didn't agree, anyway."

She glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Just grab some lights and help me untangle these."

She flipped him off, but grabbed a mess of lights and started to untangle them.

Half an hour and six broken bulbs later, they had managed to free two long strings of lights. Eve marched outside to the front of the house with one of them, where Shane was putting the ladder up.

"How are you going to secure these, anyway?" Eve asked him.

He grinned and brandished a staple-gun.

"Won't that mess up the house?" she inquired.

"Do you have any better ideas?" he countered.

She rolled her eyes and went back into the house to get the other string of lights. When she came back, Shane was already on the roof.

"Hey, toss me that roll of lights." he called down. Eve backed up a ways, then tossed the carefully rolled string she had just brought out.

It missed the roof by several feet, hitting the side of the house before falling and disappearing into the bushes.

Shane glared at her.

"You could have just _carried_ some up with you!" she snapped defensively.

"You could throw like a normal person, instead of a sissy 5-year-old girl." he snapped back.

Eve flipped him off again; he returned the gesture. Grumbling, she stomped over to the bushes and rummaged through them until she found the lights.

She groaned. They were all tangled up again.

By the time Shane actually had some lights to work with, they were all in a tangled mess again from Eve's multiple attempts at tossing them up to him. He swore as tried to free one of the ends.

He finally managed to free an end, but it slid down to dangle off one end of the roof.

"Hey, Eve? Grab ahold of that and tug on it a little bit, will you?"

He felt the line pull tight. "Okay, that's enough...just keep holding it a second, okay?"

He tugged at a particularly persistent knot, and dropped the staple gun. He made a dash for it before it could slide of the edge of the roof, but tripped over the lights and got his feet tangled in them. He swore again as he felt them pull tight.

"Eve? Eve! Hold on a second, don't pull the line!" he exclaimed.

"Don't what?" she called back.

"Pull the line!" he shouted.

The lights were yanked hard as he tried to stand up, knocking him off his feet and sending him stumbling right over the edge of the roof. He managed to frantically grab the gutter, and hung on for dear life. He heard Eve squeal below.

"Quick, move the ladder!" he yelped, trying to yank his way up. "Hurry!"

He heard her heavy boots clunk as she ran off to the other side of the house. He tried to get a better handle on the gutter and pull himself up, to no avail. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed to pull himself up a little...

...Only to slip when the ladder hit him in the back.

"Oh sh-!" he yelled before face-planting into the bushes.

"Shane? Shane! Are you okay?" Eve cried, trying to fight through the greenery to get to him.

One of his hands appeared from the middle of the biggest bush. One finger was sticking up.

Eve glared. "No need to be an ass about it." she grumbled.

His other hand poked out, the same finger sticking up.

Eve sighed. If he felt good enough to flip her off with both hands, then she wasn't too worried.

* * *

 

"Why did you _do_ that?" Shane demanded as Eve climbed up the ladder to join him on the roof. He was covered in scratches, small branches, leaves, and what he was dearly hoping was sap and not some strange dog's pee.

"The ladder slipped!" she protested. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I wasn't actually talking about that, I was talking about how you yanked me off the roof with the lights. Though while we're on that topic, what the _hell_. You could have killed me!"

"It was an accident! And you _told_ me to pull the line!"

"No, I told you _not_ to pull the line! You know what, nevermind. Just stay up here with me, where I can see you. That way I'll know before you try to kill me again." Shane sighed.

"I wasn't trying to kil- Ugh! Nevermind. What now?" Eve said in exasperation.

"We spread these out and staple them down. And don't push each other off the roof." Shane said, picking up one of the strings of lights. He frowned as he stared at what they had on the roof. "Hey, what happened to the twinkle lights?" he asked.

"Huh? I don't know, I haven't seen them since you said you untangled them." said Eve. "Are they still down below?"

Shane edged over to where the ladder was, looking over the front yard. "No...dammit, what happened to them?"

"Maybe they're still in the house?" suggested Eve.

"But I brought them out here!"

Eve walked up beside him and scanned the yard, then looked at the random scramble of lights they had on the roof with them. "Well, I don't see them..."

"Screw it, we'll use what we have. They'll turn up, I guess." Shane grumbled in resignation. He was too tired and sore to really care anymore. "Just spread these out so we can get down from here."

He bent over and picked up some lights, only to have them stick to his sap ( _God_ , he hoped it was sap) covered hand. He tried to yank it off with the other hand, only to have it stick there as well. He fumed and struggled for a minute before Eve finally walked up and yanked the lights out of his hands.

"Where's the staple gun?" she asked, choosing not to goad him for once. He groaned and smacked his forehead, then yelped when yanking his sticky hand away caused him to rip some hair off, too. He was also distraught to find it didn't smell like sap.

"It fell that way," he said, gesturing towards the back of the house. "I was trying to get it when you yanked me off the roof."

"I didn't- Ah, forget it. I'll go get it." she sighed, making her way carefully over to where he indicated. She wasn't gone a minute before he heard her call him.

"What?" he asked, treading carefully towards her. She pointed mutely to where the staple gun was, perched precariously at the corner of the house's gutter.

"I'll reach over and grab it, just hold onto my waist or something." she said. Shane nodded, wondering if he could maybe wipe some of the crap from his hands on her shirt. It would serve her right, for nearly breaking his neck.

She leaned over as far as she could, Shane holding her waist securely. "Just a little...further..." she said, her fingers brushing the end of the gun. "I've got-!" It tipped and fell off just as she started to say 'it'; she lounged for it blindly, which yanked Shane forward. Both of them lost their footing, and in a scramble of limbs and shouting, started to fall over the edge.

Shane managed to grab the gutter again, with Eve grabbing onto his waist in a death grip. He gulped. Both seemed too shocked to actually make any sound, otherwise Eve would probably be screaming bloody murder.

"H-hey, Eve?" Shane gasped, trying to figure out how to yank himself and Eve back up.

"Yes?" said Eve in a uncharacteristically small voice.

"I hate you right now."

Which was when the gutter pulled away from the roof, bending with their combined weight.

* * *

 

Michael walked into the living room to find Eve and Shane spread out on opposite ends of the couch, both with dazed looks on their faces. He noticed Shane was covered in what seemed to be lawn debris, and had a shiner on one eye; Eve looked ruffled and unkept, goth make-up smeared across her face. Both had ice-packs on various parts of their bodies.

"What happened to you guys?" Michael asked, eyes wide. "And what smells like garbage and dog piss?"

They both gave him glassy-eyed stares. Finally, Shane croaked "We fell into the compost heap. I didn't even know we _had_ a compost heap..."

Michael looked between them, still confused. "Wha...? How did that happen? And why is the ladder out front?"

They both just shook their heads, clearly not in the mood to share.

It was June before anyone ever went back up to get the abandoned lights.

X

_One crazy boss!_

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Michael:** Alright, was that okay?

 **Me:** Yes! Thank you. Good job.

 **Shane:** Why the hell is the line 'Lots of lights a-blinking' if we never got any lights up?

 **Me:** Well-

 **Claire:** (Myrnin, is that where you got those lights...?)

 **Myrnin:** I really don't remember.

 **Eve:** We would have gotten the lights up, if you hadn't been screwing around, Shane!

 **Shane:**...! ME?! You're the one who-

 **Me:** Shhhhhh! You're all giving me a headache!

 **Shane:** You threw me off of a roof!

 **Me:** And if you don't shut up, I'll do it again. Now, BE QUIET.

 **Michael:** But I didn't DO anything...

 **Me:** Shush. Anyway, coming up next, Claire and Eve!


	7. Eve & Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets are made, boyfriends are embarrassed, and photos are taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: 'Santa Baby'. (And you'll see why once you've read the chapter, lol)

**Me:** Oliver! It's your turn to sing.

 **Oliver:** No.

 **Me:** What do you mean, 'no'? You have to!

 **Oliver:** As a matter of fact, I don't.

 **Me:**...yes you do, now sing.

 **Oliver:** No.

 **Me:** Sing.

 **Oliver:** No.

 **Me:** Sing!

 **Oliver:** No!

 **Me:** Fine, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I shall have to write you into even more embarrassing situations now.

 **Oliver:** And just what is...how would you...?

 **Me:** You brought it upon yourself.

 **Oliver:**...FINE.

_On the seventh day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...Many gifts for wrapping_

X

Eve scowled at the package in front of her. It was half-covered in crinkled paper, half due to that fact the she hadn't cut enough gift wrap for the box, and what she had cut was in a crooked, jagged line. There was also almost half a roll of tape on it.

She glared up at Claire, who had a hand over her mouth and looked like she was trying not to laugh. She also, to Eve's frustration, had a near-perfect looking wrapped gift in front of her.

"Don't. Say it." Eve threatened her. Claire raised her hands in surrender and nodded solemnly, though she was still grinning slightly.

"It's only because the box is a stupid shape, anyway!" Eve added, shooting the offending item a nasty look. "I bet you couldn't do much better!"

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" she teased, looking pointedly around at the presents that were strewn across the living room floor.

Michael and Shane were out at their new 'temp job', as they called it, since they refused to tell the girls what exactly that job was; Which left this the perfect opportunity for Claire and Eve to wrap all the presents without the boys seeing.

They'd been at it for about half an hour, and while Claire was already done, Eve had only gotten one other one (besides the disaster in front of her) wrapped.

"So what if it is?" Eve replied, crossing her arms.

"Alright then, challenge accepted. What do I get if I win?" asked Claire, reaching over to take the box from Eve.

"The last cookie." said Eve, pointing to the plate she had brought in to eat while they were working. "But if it still looks like crap, and if you can't do it in...let's say, five minutes, you have to wrap the rest of these by yourself. Deal?"

"Sounds like a lopsided deal to me." Claire pointed out. Eve shrugged. "If you don't think you can do it..." she said, smirking. She knew how much Claire liked a challenge.

"You're on." said Claire, turning to the gift to rip off Eve's poor wrapping job.

Four minutes and 32 seconds later, by the timer on Eve's phone, one wrapped and decent looking present lay before them. Eve scowled while Claire simply looked smug.

"Done. Cookie?" she said sweetly. Eve rolled up some wrapping paper and threw it at her.

Claire laughed and dodged, then said "Sore loser. I bet _you_ couldn't wrap one as fast as that."

"Oh really? And what do I get if I beat your challenge?" Eve asked.

"I cook dinner." said Claire, nodding. "But if you don't, you have to take my turn tomorrow. And dish duty."

"It's so on," Eve announced.

After that, challenges one after another were issued; when it was all said and done, Claire had to clean out the refrigerator and had bathroom and kitchen clean-up duty for a week. Eve was forced to do laundry for a month, as well as vacuum.

When that got boring and the presents were all wrapped, more bets and challenges were issued. Claire had to down a huge mug of coffee without cream or sugar; she was rewarded with Eve having to wear an elf hat they had found in the laundry, though neither of them knew where it had come from. Then Eve ate an entire tube of cookie frosting, and Claire had to wear one of Eve's skull t-shirts.

Laughing, Eve said "Okay okay, how about this: whoever can get the most candy canes picked up and put into one of these baskets wins. Only you can't use your arms or your hands. Deal?"

Claire nodded. "What's the prize?"

Eve looked thoughtful, then grinned. "You know that Santa they have down at the new place in town? The one that takes pictures with the kids?"

"Yeah."

Eve smirked. "Loser has to go get their picture taken in Santa's lap."

Claire rolled her eyes. "A little old for that, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure one of us will make Santa's day." said Eve sweetly.

She laughed at the look Claire gave her, then said "Ready?"

Claire nodded. "You're on."

* * *

 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Claire grumbled as they waited in the line to see Santa.

"Now now, CB, a bet's a bet, and you lost fair and square." snickered Eve, batting her eyelashes at her. "Besides, I'm sure it will make an adorable picture." she added, waving her camera.

Claire scowled at her. "That's what I get for giving into peer pressure." she muttered. "Come on, Eve! What if the guy makes a pass or something?"

"Then I shall have photographic proof."

It was maybe fifteen minutes before it was their turn, with Claire trying to talk Eve out of it all the while.

She was still half-begging when Eve pushed her nearly into Santa's lap. He caught her, which was when she looked up and got a good look at his face.

"I'm sorr- wait, Oliver?!" Claire gasped, eyes wide.

He looked horrified. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Claire was trying to sort out her response when a very familiar voice said "Hurry it up so we can go on to the next child, I don't have all-Claire?!"

Claire looked over to see who was talking, to find Myrnin standing there with a similar look as Oliver's on his face. He was also dressed up as a reindeer. If she had to guess, Rudolf.

"Wha-?" began Claire, before Eve's laughter cut her off. Claire looked over her shoulder to see that Eve wasn't laughing at Myrnin and Oliver, like she thought, but at Michael and Shane, who were standing by the store's camera, both dressed as Santa's elves. Suddenly Claire knew where the hat in the laundry had come from.

"This is your temp job?" Eve choked out between laughing, gesturing at Michael and Shane. Then she got a good look at Santa and Rudolf, and doubled over.

Claire couldn't help it. She burst out laughing as well.

"It wasn't by choice!" protested Shane, his face as red as Oliver's Santa suit.

Stifling laughter, Claire looked over at Myrnin. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Myrnin looked like he'd swallowed nails. "Founder's orders." he said through gritted teeth. Eve started laughing harder when his nose lit up once.

"And just what are you guys doing here, anyway?" Michael asked, face pink and looking defeated.

Eve straightened up with a gleam in her eye, and waved her camera at them. "Why, Claire's getting her picture taken with Santa, aren't you Claire?" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Claire took in the looks on their faces a minute before saying. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, come on! First Amelie, and now you?" groaned Shane.

Eve looked like a giddy child. "Wait, Amelie got her picture taken with you guys?" She took their silence as a yes. "But yes, Claire lost a bet, and now she has to sit on Santa's lap."

If possible, Oliver looked more horrified.

"And I think Santa's helpers and his reindeer should be in the picture as well, don't you think Claire?" Eve added in a sweet voice. "Unless you want me to call Amelie and ask her if she wants to be in the picture too..."

She got some glares before they all started moving to stand beside 'Santa'.

"That's what I thought." said Eve, holding up her camera. "Come on, Claire, in Santa's lap. There you go. Now, everyone say 'Merry Christmas!'"

Eve herself ended up letting Claire take a picture of her with them as well. They framed them both and hung them around the house, as well as giving one away to Amelie as a Christmas present.

She made sure to thank them in person.

x

_Lots of lights a-blinking_

_One crazy boss!_

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Oliver:** There. It's done. Will you stop your complaining now?

 **Me:** See? That wasn't so hard now, was it? And no. Jerk.

 **Oliver:**!

 **Shane:** Haha, you got called out!

 **Oliver:** Silence, you!

 **Amelie:** Really, Oliver, there wasn't any reason to be difficult.

 **Eve:** Ollie never needs a reason, does he?

 **Oliver:** I said silence!

 **Claire:** Everyone else had to sing, after all.

 **Myrnin:** And we sounded much better, too.

 **Oliver:**...

 **Michael:** Who's gonna sing the next line, anyway?

 **Me:** You'll have to wait and find out!


	8. Claire & Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's nice to just hang out and do some Christmas shopping with your non-crazy friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: 'Sleigh Ride', any version.

**Me:** And now, for your reading pleasure...Theo!

 **Theo:** I'm honored.

 **Me:** The pleasure's all mine! So how about it, Doctor? Think you can sing this line of the song for me?

 **Theo:** It would be my greatest pleasure. *Ahem*

_On the eighth day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...Two roomates shopping_

X

"So, where to next?" Claire asked Michael as they walked out of the camera store.

"Hmmm, dunno, I still have to find something for Eve. Where do you want to go?" he replied.

Claire shrugged. "I haven't gotten Eve's gift yet, either. Plus I still have to pick up Myrnin's."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "What did you get him, something shiny?" he asked.

Claire scowled at him. "Don't start on that, you sound like Shane."

Michael raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, but I had to ask."

She rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I ordered him a new pair of bunny slippers. And I saw a big Lego set that looked like it would amuse him."

He laughed. "Legos?"

"The clerk assured me it would keep children entertained for hours."

"But are you sure it will do the same for 800 year old vampires?" Michael asked, still laughing a little.

"If it keeps him occupied for ten minutes, I'll be fine." said Claire with a sigh. "But anyway, do you have anything in particular in mind for Eve?"

Michael nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah, sort of. If it's still at the antique shop."

That perked Claire's interest. "What is it?" she asked.

"It'll be easier just to show you," Michael said with a slight wave of his hand. "The shop's just up the street here. I want your opinion on it, anyway."

They walked along in the shade close to the buildings, Michael in his long, thick duster and hat to protect him from the sun. Claire cast him a sideways look.

"You know, we didn't have to go out today. We could have waited until later..." she said lightly.

Michael looked at her in surprise from under his hat. "Why? Because of the sun? Don't worry about it. It's not too sunny today anyway, plus we're in the shade. I'll be fine. Besides, most of the shops around here close as soon as it starts getting dark."

He rolled his eyes when he saw that Claire still looked worried. "It's fine. Besides, this has been fun. And we both actually have a day off for once, that hasn't happened too often lately."

Claire nodded, but they had reached the shop before she could reply.

"Aw, says they're closed for lunch." Michael sighed, reading the sign on the door. " 'Be back in 45 minutes'. All, well. Come to think of it, we haven't had lunch yet either. Wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure, I'm hungry." Claire replied. "You pick."

After some debate, they decided on hamburgers and milkshakes at Margo's. After teasing each other on their burger and milkshake flavor choices, they dug in, and were about half-way through their meal before they started talking again.

"So, how's rehearsal going?" Michael asked around a mouthful of fries. He was polite enough, at least, to swallow most of them first. Shane wouldn't have.

Claire groaned. She'd been waiting for this. Shane hadn't stopped teasing her about it, and Eve hadn't stopped pestering her about it since she found out. Michael, though, hadn't even mentioned it until now.

"Okay. I mean, I'm doing alright, though the director keeps screaming about none of us having any chemistry, whatever that means. I think he's mostly talking about Oliver, though."

Michael snorted into his milkshake. "I still can't believe they cast Oliver as Scrooge...that was actually pretty brilliant, I can't think of anyone who could play him better."

Claire grinned in spite of herself. "Yeah, he is pretty good." Something dawned on her all of a sudden. "Oh yeah, I forgot! I've got to pick up a present for Paige!"

"Who?"

"One of the actors," Claire explained. "We did a secret Santa drawing, and I got her. I have to get her a gift and give it too her at the wrap party, I totally forgot until now..."

"Secret Santa?" Michael asked. "Wait, did Oliver have to do it?"

Claire chewed her hamburger thoughtfully. "You know, I don't know...I doubt it, since it's Oliver. That or if he did draw a name, that person's just out of luck."

"Probably." Michael said with a snort. "Who knows what he'd give as a gift, anyway..."

They went over the possibilities that Oliver would give as gifts, debating all through the car ride to the antique store.

"Nah, I bet they'd still be Common Grounds gift certificates." Michael said as he held the door to the shop open for Claire. "Or coal, I wouldn't put it past him." She snickered.

"Now, I think it was over here..." he muttered, indicating a section of the store. "Yeah, here we go, right here." he said, leaning over a glass display case. "What do you think?"

Claire leaned over and inspected the item. It was an old antique brooch; silver, with old gothic designs on it, and what looked like a ruby in the middle.

"Very Eve." said Claire as she took it in. "Yep, that just screams 'Eve'. Nice find, Michael, I'm sure she'll like it!"

Michael smiled in relief. "Well, that's what I thought, but you girls are just so hard to pick for..."

Claire rolled her eyes and gave him a light punch on the arm. He gave a 'Hey!' and rubbed his arm like she'd really hurt him, which she hadn't. "No, you boys are just bad at picking things." she told him sternly, though she grinned after a few seconds.

He grinned back. "I guess I'll go ahead and buy it, then. Then we can go find something for your friend."

Claire nodded. "Plus I still have to get Myrnin's gift."

"And that." Michael added. "But hey, how about we grab some hot chocolate first? Festive and 'Tis the season and all that..."

Claire grinned again. "Why, certainly." she said, taking Michael's offered arm and linking her's through it. "After all, 'tis the season for good friends and hot chocolate." she added, before they both laughed.

X

_Many gifts for wrapping_

_Lots of lights a-blinking_

_One crazy boss!_

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Theo:** Was that to your satisfaction?

 **Me:** Of course, that was wonderful!

 **Oliver:** Absurd.

 **Me:** What?!

 **Oliver:** That was far from wonderful.

 **Myrnin:** It was better than yours.

 **Theo:** Well, I-

 **Claire:** Just ignore them, Dr. Goldman.

 **Eve:** Yeah, Oliver just has a stake up his-

 **Me:** Ai yi yi, here we go again...who will sing the next line, you ask? You shall have to wait and see, Muhahaha!


	9. Eve & Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael really puts the 'trim' in trimming a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: 'O Christmas Tree'

**Me:** And here we are again! Now, to sing this line, I have brought before you...Richard Morrell!

 **Richard:** Uh, really? Why me...?

 **Me:** Because you're the only Morrell I don't wish to back over with a truck.

 **Richard:** Oh. That's...nice of you...

 **Me:** And I have big plans for the last few people who are singing.

 **Richard:**...? And that would be?

 **Me:** Huh? Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?

 **Richard:** I...guess not...

 **Me:** Just go ahead and sing now, Richard.

 **Richard:** Sure thing.

_On the ninth day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...A Christmas tree for trimming_

X

"You what?" Eve asked blankly, not sure if she had heard right.

"I bought a Christmas tree!" Michael repeated enthusiastically. "It's in the car right now."

Eve blinked at him, putting down the magazine she'd been reading at the kitchen table. "A real Christmas tree?" she asked, still not quite sure she was following.

Michael nodded. "Well, not a _real_ real one, one of those fake ones you have to build yourself. But still! A Christmas tree! I haven't had one since my parents moved out of town. Here, I'll go get it and show you." he said, taking off out the door before Eve could say anything else.

He was back in less then two minutes with it, though it was in three pieces. He walked past her into the living room where he dumped it on a clear space.

"We just have to build it and decorate it and decide where it's going to go! Just wait until Claire and Shane see this, I bet they'll be surprised!" said Michael. He sounded really excited, which made Eve feel bad about what she was going to say.

"Uh, Michael...we don't have anything to decorate the tree with." she pointed out.

"What?"

"Stuff to decorate the tree with. We don't have anything, do we?" Eve said patiently.

Michael frowned for a minute. "Oh yeah...but I bet the ones my folks used to use are still around here somewhere. Maybe in the attic?" he suggested.

Eve shook her head. "I don't remember seeing them when Shane and I were looking for the lights..."

"Well, they have to be around here somewhere, I know Mom and Dad wouldn't have thrown them away, and I don't remember them taking them with them, either. Some of them were from when Dad was little and Sam was still alive." Michael said thoughtfully.

Eve shrugged. "Maybe I just missed them, then?"

Michael nodded. "I think I remember what the box looked like...I'll go look for them. In the meantime, can you pop some popcorn?"

"What?"

"Popcorn, you know, for the tree?" Michael hedged.

Eve gave him another odd look. He sighed. "To decorate it." he clarified.

Now she raised her eyebrows. "We're going to put popcorn on the tree? Are we putting Milkduds and Raisenettes on it, too?"

Michael laughed. "I mean popcorn garland, babe. We used to do it every year, when I was little. Grandpa always liked to make it." he added sheepishly.

It seemed to dawn on Eve then. "Oh. Oh, okay, sure. Um," she blushed. "What else do we need for that, exactly...?"

Michael laughed again. "Just pop some popcorn, I'll worry about the rest."

* * *

 

An hour later, Eve was sitting on the couch in the living room, a massive bowl of popcorn in front of her on the coffee table.

"I found it!" Michael called as he walked down the steps. "It was under a bunch of my parents old junk."

He set the box down beside the popcorn and sat down next to Eve. "Oh, you already started on the garland?"

"Yep," said Eve, threading another piece of popcorn through the string she was working with. "But I haven't gotten very far. Where are we gonna put the tree?"

"Um..." Michael looked around. "How about over there?"

Eve turned to where he indicated. "It'll block the entry way there, won't it?"

"Oh, yeah...well, how about there?"

"Claire or Myrnin will knock it down when they open a portal."

"Ah, I forgot about that..."

"Well, what about right...there?" suggested Eve, pointing to a spot by the window.

Michael perked up. "Yeah, that'll work! That's more or less the vicinity we put it when I was a kid."

Eve shrugged. "Looks like a good spot to me. You still have to put the thing together, though..."

"It's only in three pieces, it'll be a breeze." Michael replied.

_An hour later..._

"Still a breeze?" asked Eve, leaning over the back of the couch to look at Michael, who was sitting on the floor with the pieces of Christmas tree. "Hey, I though there was only three pieces?" she added, looking around.

"There was," grumbled Michael. "But I pulled two of them apart since nothing was fitting together, so..."

Eve snorted. "And now you're stuck?"

Michael didn't quite glare at her, but it was close. She laughed. "Maybe you should wait for Claire?" she suggested.

"I can build a plastic tree, Eve."

"Then why is it in more pieces than what you started with?"

"I thought you were making popcorn strings?" Michael asked politely. Eve rolled her eyes.

"I've already finished, all I need is a tree to put it all on." she said sweetly. She grinned at the look Michael gave her.

"I'll make us some coffee." she said as he stubbornly turned back to his task.

* * *

 

"We're home!" yelled Shane as he walked through the door with Claire. "Hey, I smell popcorn! You guys watching a movie?" he added as they made their way into the living room.

They found Eve and Michael making out on the couch, some strings of popcorn spread out all over the coffee table, and pieces of greenery everywhere.

"Hey, it looks like a Christmas tree exploded in here." Shane said, grinning as Michael and Eve sat up, looking flustered. "What happened? Uh, you can spare the personal details, please."

They both shot him scathing looks while Claire smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!" he protested.

"Michael brought home a Christmas tree, but it was a little hard to put together..." Eve said, looking around at the mess.

"You know they make ones you don't have to put together, right?" Claire asked.

"And ones that grow out of the ground?" Shane added seriously, ducking another whack from Claire.

Michael rolled his eyes at Shane. "Yeah, but this was the one they had, so..."

They all stared at the sad mass of greenery a minute.

"I think I broke it." Michael admitted.

"You think?" said Shane.

"We could...go pick out a new one?" suggested Eve. "Together?"

Michael grinned. "Why not?'

"I'll grab the keys."

X

_Two roommates shopping_

_Many gifts for wrapping_

_Lots of lights a-blinking_

_One crazy boss!_

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Richard:** I hope that was okay.

 **Me:** Fine fine, thank you!

 **Shane:** Why the hell did you invite him?

 **Claire:** (Shane, be nice!)

 **Me:** Shane, don't start.

 **Theo:** Very nice to see you again, Mr. Morrell.

 **Richard:** Ahh, thanks.

 **Michael:** So what's the big surprise you have in mind, anyway?

 **Me:** My lips are sealed.

 **Myrnin:** So long as they sing better than Oliver, I'm fine.

 **Oliver:** Repeat that, fool!

 **Eve:** What are you complaining for, Oliver. You didn't even want to sing!

 **Amelie:** She has a point.

 **Me:** Cutting this off, before it gets any worse! Oliver, put the stake down. Shane, if I see you point that finger at somebody again, I'll write so that it gets broken next chapter. Are we clear? Yeah? That's what I thought. Okay, for the next chapter...cookies. That's all I'm giving you.


	10. Claire, Michael, Shane, & Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenaged boys can literally turn anything into something obscene. _Anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: 'Wonderful Christmas Time' (Either the old version or the newer one, take your pick)

**Me:** Dut-da-da-da! I now present to you, my readers, the singer for this line...Morley!

 **Morley:** Glad to be of service. *smirks and bows*

 **Almost everyone else:** What's he doing here?!

 **Me:** Singing, of course.

 **Morley:** *nods* I was invited.

**(Arguing and shouting)**

**Me:** *sigh* Never mind them, go ahead and sing the next line, please, before they get too rowdy...

 **Morley:** As you wish, and with pleasure! Let's see...

_On the tenth day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...Christmas cookies baking_

X

"So just how many of these things do we have to make?" Shane asked, staring down at the sugared confection in front of him.

"I'm sorry, 'we'? What's this 'we' stuff? Claire and I are the ones baking these." Eve snapped, placing another cookie-sheet filled with fresh baked cookies on the table.

"Hey, I'm decorating them!" protested Shane, gesturing at the various kinds of icing and sprinkles littered around the table, where he and Michael were sitting.

"Really? Because it looks to me like Michael is decorating them, and you're eating them." replied Eve, pointing at the space in front of Shane, where one lonely little cookie sat. Beside it there was nothing but crumbs, the only signs left of its sweet little brethren, all having fallen to the enemy that was a teenaged boy's appetite.

In front of Michael there was a row of different shaped cookies, all decorated with icing, sprinkles, and candy.

Shane scowled. "If they look bad, I eat them! And they all had these terrible shapes to them, you couldn't tell what they were."

Eve pointed her spatula angrily at him. "They are holiday shapes, and they looked fine until you got ahold of them!"

"Yeah, right! What are you using to cut them out, a nail file? They didn't look Christmasy at all! I thought the candy cane was a badly shaped 'L'." Shane retorted.

"You go in there and do it, then, if you think you can do so much better!" Eve sniffed.

"Fine, I think I will! At least you'll be able to tell what they are." Shane said, standing up and stomping into the kitchen.

"Don't eat any of the cookie dough!" Eve yelled after him.

"Bite me!" Shane yelled back.

Michael snickered but shut up when he saw the look Eve shot him.

They stayed at their respective cookie-making stations for about 15 minutes before it became obvious that decorating cookies wasn't exactly Eve's forte. It was also around that time when smoke started coming out of the oven.

Both Eve and Michael jumped up and dashed over, only to find Shane pulling a tray of burned, smoking black blobs out of the oven, coughing and fanning at them.

"I got distracted!" he snapped at Michael and Eve's expressions.

"Shane!" yelped Claire when she walked in, having left him to hold down the fort while she had taken a bathroom break. "I told you to keep an eye on them!"

"I did," protested Shane. "They weren't done yet, so I turned the oven up and started to cut out some more shapes. I didn't think they'd cook that fast!"

Eve scowled. "See? You aren't fit for cookie baking. I now demote you back to decorating." she said, handing him a jar of edible glitter she had still had in her hand.

He gave it an offended look and handed it back. "Uh, don't think so. And who died and made you Amelie? You don't get to demote me to anything, and I am not going to go put unmanly sparkly things on cookies. You do it!"

"What, is that why you set them on fire? Because flaming cookies of death are more manly than just baking them?" snorted Eve.

Shane opened his mouth for another snarky comeback when Claire cut him off. "I'll go decorate cookies with Michael, you two can stay here and bake them. Okay?" she said loudly, rolling her eyes and taking the glitter from Eve.

Claire and Michael sat down in companionable silence, though they could still hear Shane and Eve arguing.

Claire looked up at Michael when she heard Eve call Shane an 'Oliver-sized asshat', to which Shane responded with 'sad-clown drama queen'.

"Do you have any idea why they've been at each other's throats? They've been basically arguing non-stop for the last two days." she sighed.

Michael shrugged warily. "I think they're still mad about those lights on the roof. Shane never did find his staple gun, and they're both still blaming the other for losing the twinkle lights."

Claire squeezed her tube of icing too hard when he said that, making it explode all over her cookie. Michael grabbed a paper towel and helped her glob some of it up.

Shane stomped over a few minutes later with a new tray of cookies, scooping up Claire's ruined one and popping it in his mouth.

"I told you to stop eating them!" Eve snapped, walking in with another tray.

"It was messed up anyway!" Shane replied around a mouthful of cookie.

"Can you two _please_ knock if off?" Claire asked. "We're supposed to be having fun, remember?"

Shane and Eve both glared at her, then each other, though before either could say anything Michael spoke up.

"Uh, hey, which one of you made these cookies...?" he asked, giving the tray in front of him an odd look.

Shane scowled. "I did, why?"

Michael raised his eyebrows at him. "Come on, dude, it's funny but not..."

"Not what?" Eve asked blankly.

Claire looked over and stared at the cookies a minute, before her eyes widened. "Shane!" she cried, her face coloring.

"What?" Shane asked, joining Eve and peaking over Michael's shoulder. "It's a bunch of candy canes, so?"

Michael started laughing.

" _What_?" Shane fumed.

Eve continued to stare at the cookies for a few more minutes, brow furrowed, before a look of comprehension dawned on her face. She rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to you, Shane," she said, shaking her head while Michael held his sides laughing, Claire stood there with her arms crossed, blushing furiously, and Shane gave them all looks of frustrated confusion. "To make holiday cookies shaped like a guy's favorite appendage."

X

_A Christmas tree for trimming_

_Two roommates shopping_

_Many gifts for wrapping_

_Lots of lights a-blinking_

_One crazy boss!_

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Morley:** Anything else I can do for you?

 **Me:** No, I think that covers it-

 **Shane:** No, so leave. Like, now. And just what the hell is he doing here, anyway?!

 **Amelie:** Yes, I think you have some explaining to do.

 **Me:** He's here 'cuz I invited him.

 **Morley:** Obviously.

 **Amelie:** Without my permission...?

 **Me:** It's not as though you explicitly told me I _couldn't_ invite him.

 **Oliver:** This is getting ridiculous...

 **Myrnin:** I agree, he was even more tone-deaf than the last one!

 **Richard:**...*sigh*

 **Theo:** Pleasant to see you, Morley.

 **Morley:** And you too, Doctor. And is that Claire? Nice to see you, too, m'dear.

 **Claire:** *sighs* Hi...

 **Eve:** I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Oliver, this _is_ ridiculous! What is he doing here?

 **Michael:** Erm, yeah...why did you invite him...?

 **Me:** Because I find him amusing, and it annoys me to no end that his name isn't an option on the Fanfiction character list. Also, you guys have been giving me such grief over singing this whole time, and I knew he would aggravate you. Are we quite done?

**(Shouting, arguing, and protests from all)**

**Morley:** I do think so.

 **Me:** Good. And the hint for the next line? Mistletoe.


	11. Claire & Myrnin, Oliver & Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it isn't a Christmas party without mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: 'Holly Jolly Christmas' Burl Ives' version, cuz it isn't Christmas until I've heard it at least once.

**Me:** And now, to sing the 11th line, I have asked...Sam Glass!

 **Everyone:** SAM!

 **Sam:** Really?

 **Me:** Yep! I've been saving you specifically for this, Sammy! So what do you say, will you do it?

 **Sam:** Of course! Just sing this line here?

 **Me:** Yep, the one in front of you.

 **Sam:** Okay, I'll do my best...!

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...mistloe for kissing_

X

Claire grinned and thanked Adam, a.k.a. Jacob Marley from their play, before turning around from the doorway she was standing under and scanning the crowded room. She still hadn't given her secret Santa gift to Paige yet, and everybody she asked kept pointing her in different directions. It didn't help that more than half the people in the place weren't part of the play staff.

Though the director had told them there was going to be a wrap party on their last night, he hadn't told them that the Founder herself was the one who had planned it, or that it was going to be a Christmas party for the patrons as well.

It was nice and festive, if a little extravagant. Claire was almost a little embarrassed by the cookies she had brought, since she had thought it was going to be a little ordeal with just the staff. They looked a little out of place, sitting at one of the tables with all of Amelie's fancy catering.

Claire stopped and turned when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, CB! You looking for us?" called Eve, making her way over to Claire.

To Claire's surprise, Oliver was walking with her, a neutral expression on his face.

"Uh, no, actually. I didn't realize you were here." Claire replied. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're here, wouldn't miss it!" she exclaimed. "Michael and Shane are here too, though they went off to go attack the snack table, and I haven't seen them again since. I bumped into Oliver while I was looking for you, and thought I'd congratulate him on his amazing performance. How much he just nailed the character." she added with a wicked grin.

Oliver glanced at her, but didn't take the bait and didn't change his expression, which was almost pleasant. Claire resisted the urge to grin herself, hiding her face by hugging Eve.

Eve looked up when she did. "Mistletoe," she said, giving Claire a kiss on the cheek. Claire laughed and followed Eve's gaze, looking up at the top of the doorway. Now she knew what Adam had been doing on the ladder a few minutes ago.

Claire then remembered what she was supposed to be doing and stepped away from the doorway to turn to Oliver. "Have you by any chance seen Paige?" she asked him. "I need to give her something, but I can't find her."

Oliver raised an eyebrow but nodded once. "Yes, I do believe the director wanted her for something. I don't know where they are at the moment, though."

"But anyway, CB, you were great! Your part stole the show, you know. Well, except for Scrooge, here." said Eve, pointing her thumb back at Oliver, who's mouth twitched at one corner.

"Indeed, it was all very entertaining." said a familiar voice, her tone touched with a bit of humor.

Amelie. And with her, wearing an outfit that looked like it should have been in the play itself, Myrnin. He grinned and waved his fingers at Claire.

"Yes, excellent, my dear. You were well suited to the part, just like I told you." he said, smirking.

"Yes, just like you told me. After you had already signed me up." Claire deadpanned. Myrnin grinned and gave a sheepish half-shrug of his shoulders.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, at least. Which is far more than I can say for Oliver." Myrnin replied.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Eve, gesturing at Oliver, who looked surprised that Eve was coming to his defence. "He's playing a bitter, evil old man. Of course he's not supposed to look like he's enjoying himself! He's supposed to look like he usually does."

Myrnin laughed, and even Amelie's mouth quirked at the corner, like she was trying not to smile. Oliver gave Eve a scathing look.

"And just what, pray tell, are you doing here?" he asked Myrnin through gritted teeth. Myrnin gave him a dazzling smile.

"Why, congratulating my assistant on a wonderful performance. What are you doing here?" he said sweetly.

"It's so much fun when our bosses get together." Eve whispered to Claire, as Oliver and Myrnin continued to attempt to insult each other. "It's never dull."

"Indeed, though only if they're being civil to each other, like now." sighed Amelie. Eve gave her a nervous smile, clearly forgetting Amelie could still hear her.

"This is civil?" asked Claire.

Amelie sighed again and nodded. "For them, yes. It's their best behavior."

Eve blinked, then grinned slowly as she watched them. "Actually, I think they're about to get even more civil. Hey, guys!" she said, catching their attention and pointing up. "Mistletoe!"

Both of their heads jerked up. They stared at the offensive decoration a minute, before looking back down at Eve. Oliver wore an annoyed look on his face. "I don't think so, Eve." he sniffed.

"Yes, even I have standards." Myrnin quipped.

"Now now, gentlemen. It's a tradition, and a rule." said Amelie, and slight smile on her face. "It's not optional, you know."

Claire got a bad, ominous feeling. Though she seemed to be in good humor, Amelie was using her Founder voice. The one that meant she expected whoever she was using it on to comply. Like she said, not optional. And though Myrnin seemed to be trying to take it in stride as a joke, Claire could tell from the set of his jaw and the dangerous look he was getting in his eye that Oliver definitely didn't find it funny.

"Well? We're waiting." said Amelie, eyebrows raised.

Eve must have picked up on the tension as well, because she stopped her nervous laughter as she looked at Oliver. "Oh, fine. Be that way," she said, reaching behind Claire and giving her a shove towards the two vampires. "To the rescue!"

Claire yelped as she stumbled forward, though Myrnin reached out and steadied her. "Eve!" she fumed, whipping around to glare at her.

Eve shrugged. "Just saving the bosses, CB." she said, giving her a wink and a thumbs up.

Amelie did smile this time. "Indeed, this seems to dissolve your conundrum, doesn't it?" she asked the two men.

Claire looked around at both of them. Oliver was frowning at her, but he didn't look angry like before; Myrnin just grinned at her.

Eve made a shooing motion with her hand, while Amelie raised her eyebrows expectantly again.

"Fine." Claire sighed, turning with the intention of giving both a peck on the cheek.

They beat her to it; both of them bending over at the same time and giving her a quick kiss on either side of her face.

Though Myrnin had probably been planning on it anyway, Claire's only explanation for Oliver was that Amelie must have been silently communicating more blood lust than she originally thought. That, or the Santa incident was still fresh in his mind.

Though he could have really been just that grateful it wasn't Myrnin.

Either way, it still surprised Claire enough to make her squeak. Eve and Myrnin both laughed, and after a few seconds Amelie joined them. Even Oliver smirked at the shocked look she gave him.

"Aww, I even got a picture!" Eve said, holding out her phone. Amelie looked at the screen, her smile widening.

"Hey!" protested Claire. Oliver stopped smirking.

"I think I shall like a copy of this, Miss Rosser. It will go very well with my portrait of 'Santa' and his helpers." Amelie said sweetly. Myrnin's grin faltered at that, while Oliver regained his Scrooge expression.

"Well, it is a shame to waste all of this charm." said Myrnin suddenly, leaning over and giving Claire another quick kiss, though she managed to dodge him so he got the side of her head this time. "Myrnin!" she snapped, though her heart wasn't really in it.

He grinned and winked at her. "Of course, I wouldn't want anyone to feel left out," he said, and before she could blink he had whipped over and given Amelie a chaste kiss on the cheek as well. Amelie glared at him, though he paid her no mind as he turned to Eve with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Eve yelped and backed away quickly, running into Oliver. "Nuh-uh, don't think so, crazy dude." she said, shaking her head.

Myrnin sighed and put his hand over his chest dramatically. "I'm wounded, what a shame," he said, before flashing his dimples at her. "Mistletoe." he added, grinning and pointing upwards.

Eve followed his gaze. Then she seemed to realize who she had backed into.

"Well, crap." she sighed.

"It's all really your fault anyway." Oliver pointed out calmly.

"Do get a picture of this, Claire." Myrnin muttered quietly out of the corner of his mouth. "I want something to hold over Oliver's head later."

Ordinarily, Claire probably wouldn't have. But Eve had already gotten the picture with her, so it really wasn't as though it wasn't fair.

Besides, the almost embarrassed look on Oliver's face when Eve stood up on her tip-toes and planted one on his cheek really was priceless.

X

_Christmas cookies baking_

_A Christmas tree for trimming_

_Two roommates shopping_

_Many gifts for wrapping_

_Lots of lights a-blinking_

_One crazy boss!_

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Sam:** I hope that was good.

 **Me:** TT_TT It was BEAUTIFUL!

 **Sam:** U-um, o-okay, you don't have to get choked up about it...

 **Myrnin:** It WAS good, I suppose...

 **Theo:** I liked it.

 **Michael:** Good work, Grandpa! But what are you doing here?

 **Me:** He's here through the wonderful power of fanfiction resurrection.

 **Michael:** Huh?

 **Eve:** Just don't question it, honey.

 **Shane:** Just be glad it wasn't Monica!

 **Oliver:** *groan* Don't go giving anyone any ideas!

 **Me:** I'm offended you would think me capable of that.

 **Morley:** I doubt it. You seemed genuinely delighted when you saw how much I bothered them.

 **Claire:** You're not going to ask Monica next, are you...?

 **Me:** That's only because I actually like Morley! I already made it quite clear that Richard was the only Morrell I didn't wish to run over with a truck, remember?

 **Richard:** Yes...

 **Me:** Don't roll your eyes at me!

 **Amelie:** Well, Samuel almost makes up for Morley.

 **Sam:** Is it always this lively here?

 **Me:** Depends on your definition of 'lively'.

 **Amelie:** *sigh* Yes.

 **Me:** Anyway...Next chapter will be a continuation of the Christmas party from this chapter!


	12. Amelie & Claire (And Others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Claire and Amelie bond, Oliver and Myrnin are disturbed, and everyone learns a little something they didn't know about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know in the first chapter I said each chapter would be a semi-related one-shot, and that you could pretty much read each chapter as a stand alone, but as it turns out this chapter isn't. It'll have a few references to chapters past, plus it's a continuation with the Christmas party from last chapter. And even though the title says Amelie and Claire, only about half of the chapter really is.
> 
> Song Suggestion: "There's no Place like Home for the Holidays".

**Me:** Okay, guys, it's time for the last line.

 **Shane:** And...?

 **Me:** I want you to sing it!

 **Claire:** All of us?

 **Eve:** I thought someone new was coming?

 **Me:** Nope, just you guys. I want you all to sing together.

 **Sam:** That's a great idea!

 **Me:** I thought so. So, are you ready?

 **Shane:** Yep.

 **Eve:** Yeah.

 **Myrnin:** Of course!

 **Amelie:** Yes.

 **Claire:** Uh-huh.

 **Michael:** Ready.

 **Oliver:** Alright.

 **Theo:** Okay.

 **Richard:** Got it.

 **Morley:** On your word!

 **Sam:** I'm ready!

 **Me:** Okay, all together then!

**Everyone:**

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Founder gave to me...A party with friends laughing_

X

Claire scowled at the stain spreading across her blouse. Right on the front of her chest, too. She should have known better than to go for the red punch when she was wearing a white shirt, but she hadn't been 100% sure the eggnog wasn't spiked. She would have been fine if whoever had been standing behind her hadn't bumped into her.

She sighed and looked around, desperately trying to find a napkin or something to dab at the spot, which had grown to about the size of her hand. She found one at the edge of a table a few feet away, picked it up and wiped uselessly at the spot.

 _'I need Eve_.' Claire thought, giving up on the napkin. Unfortunately, Eve had disappeared to parts unknown shortly after the mistletoe incident, and Claire hadn't seen her since.

"Having problems?" someone asked beside her.

"Oh, uh, I just spilled my drink, I'm fine-" Claire started, then looked up and realized who she was talking to.

"I can see that." Amelie said, inspecting Claire's front with mild distaste. "It rather looks like someone tried to stab you and failed." She frowned and tsked, looking at the napkin in Claire's hand. "I don't think that's helping much, either."

"It isn't." Claire said glumly, wondering if she could find Michael and the others and get an early ride home. She really wasn't in the mood to have ancient vampires criticize her wardrobe.

"We'll have to see what we can do," said Amelie, nodding slightly to herself. "You can't really carry on with the party like this."

Claire looked up quickly. "No, I'm fine. I'll just see if I can find the others and head home..."

"Nonsense, you don't have to leave." Amelie said briskly.

"Uh, but like you said, I can't, um, really stay like this." Claire replied, looking down at her ruined shirt. God, she could even make out her bra underneath it.

"Then we'll find you something else to wear." Amelie said, businesslike.

Claire tried not to gape. "Um, where...?"

Amelie sighed. "There was an entire wardrobe for all of the actors here, was there not? I'm sure we can borrow something suitable for you there." she said, turning around and walking purposefully towards one of the exits. She looked over her shoulder when Claire didn't follow her right away. "Come along now."

Claire hoped she didn't look too dumbfounded. But Amelie really wasn't leaving much room for argument. She sighed in resignation and followed Amelie, before she made it into an order.

* * *

 

Oliver scowled at the small parcel in his hand. He had been planning on handing it to Claire with the suggestion that someone had left it backstage for her, but it had been awkward after the little stunt Eve and that fool Myrnin had pulled.

He cursed silently to himself. Damn Amelie and her little points.

What purpose did it serve for him to have to participate in this stupid 'Secret Santa' charade? Her personal amusement?

He glanced around the room. He might as well give this to the girl and be done with it. He didn't want to know what Amelie would do to make things difficult for him if he didn't. She had been getting quite inventive as of late.

He clenched his jaw and headed in the direction he had last seen Claire, determined to get this over with.

* * *

 

"I-I'm not sure they're going to be too happy with me, when they found out I took something from here." Claire protested as Amelie glanced up and down the racks of clothes.

They were currently backstage in the dressing room, where the surprisingly large assortment of clothes and costumes the actors used for the various productions Morganville had throughout the year were located. There was everything from period clothing and dresses to some more modern looking pieces, and a dress that looked like something a 1920's flapper would wear.

Amelie looked up at Claire's words. "Since these are in my theater, I do believe it makes them essentially mine. If they want to make an issue of me taking something out of this vast collection, they can bring it up with me. They won't be bothering you about it." she said calmly, turning back to the rack.

Claire gulped. She supposed Amelie had a point, but she still felt weird walking in and just taking something from here.

Then again, it wasn't as though she had much of a choice.

"Ah, I think this will do." Amelie said suddenly, pulling out a dress that didn't look too dated.

"Er, but I only really need a shirt..." Claire protested lightly. Amelie raised her eyebrows at her.

"It's more than appropriate for the party, and it looks to be about your size." she said, holding it out. "Besides, it suits your figure and coloring."

Claire took it from her hesitantly. Amelie smiled warmly at her. "Just try it on, and see if it's to your tastes. I think it will look splendid, but if you don't like it, we'll find something else." she said.

Claire nodded, feeling a little blush creeping up her cheeks. To say it felt odd to have the most powerful vampire in Morganville giving her fashion advice was an understatement.

* * *

 

Myrnin made his way over to one of the refreshment tables. Though the whole event had Amelie's extravagant touch to it, he found it a little boring, to be honest. He had lost Amelie some time ago, and hadn't been able to locate Claire either. He had been hoping to tease her a little more about her part in the play, which he could tell embarrassed her a little.

He was trying to decide where to start when he saw a familiar face staring down at one of the plates of snacks.

"Dr. Goldman," said Myrnin pleasantly. "Nice to see you."

Theo looked up and smiled at him. "Ah, good to see you as well." he said with warmth. "Did you come see the production, too?"

Myrnin nodded. "Yes, of course, to my assistant's dismay. And you?"

Theo chuckled. "Amelie invited me. You don't say no to the Founder, of course."

Myrnin nodded gravely, then stared down at the plate of cookies Theo was inspecting. "Is there a problem?" he asked the doctor, who wore a slightly troubled look.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, just...do these cookies look odd to you?" Theo asked hesitantly. Myrnin looked at them intently. They didn't really look like the rest of the catering. In fact, they sort of resembled...

Myrnin looked up quickly at Theo, who had an embarrassed expression on his face.

"I see." Myrnin said gravely. Theo looked a little relieved.

"I thought maybe it was just me..." he said sheepishly. Before Myrnin could reply, he saw Oliver out of the corner of his eye, heading in their direction. He appeared to be looking for someone.

"Oliver! We would like your opinion on something!" Myrnin called. He saw Oliver visibly flinch at his name, which made Myrnin grin, before he turned around slowly.

He scowled at Myrnin and gave a curt nod towards Theo. "What?" he snapped.

Myrnin grinned. "Dr. Goldman and I were just wondering where these particular cookies came from. Have a look, what do you think?" he asked innocently.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Is that why you're bothering me now, fool? Don't you have better things to do with your time?" he demanded.

Myrnin shrugged. "It was just a question. They're not from the catering, and a little oddly shaped. See?"

Oliver gave Myrnin another scathing look, but did look down at the cookies. "I don't see what you're-" he began, but stopped as he got a better look at them. Myrnin saw it on Oliver's face as it dawned on him what they looked like.

His expression really was priceless.

"Really though, where do you think they came from...?" Theo asked.

Oliver's eyes widened a little. "This looks like the plate Claire brought in earlier." he said.

Myrnin no longer felt like laughing.

They all stared at each other for a minute, then back at the plate, all wondering why Claire would have such things.

Mr. Ransom, the old vampire that ran the funeral parlor, walked up while they were in their daze, picking up one of the cookies and biting it in half.

"Er, pardon?" he asked, a little startled as the three old vampires all gave him disturbed looks.

They were going to have a hard time looking Claire in the eye, now.

* * *

 

"Do you need some help?" Amelie asked.

Claire peaked around the rack she was changing behind. She had been having trouble with the back of the dress, and Amelie must have noticed her delay.

"Uh, er, yes, please." Claire said awkwardly. Amelie nodded and walked around the rack, making quick work of the dress.

"There," she said pleasantly. "Have a look, now."

Claire gulped and nodded, walking over to one of the full-length mirrors. She blinked at her reflection in surprise.

It really did look good on her. Really good, in fact. Nice and elegant, but not too dressy, either.

"Ah, perfect. It looks wonderful on you, don't you think?" Amelie said, sounding pleased.

Claire nodded, blushing again. Amelie smiled.

"Shall we return to the party?" she asked warmly. "I think you're ready now."

Claire took a deep breath and smiled back at her. "Yeah, I think so too." she said. "Thank you."

Amelie bowed her head a little in acknowledgement. "You're very welcome, Claire."

* * *

 

"Hey, nice dress. Where'd it come from?" Eve asked some time later. After nearly an hour of absence Claire had finally tracked her and Michael down, sitting curled up on one of the cushy bench seats against the wall.

Claire looked down at herself. "The dressing room, my shirt got ruined. Apparently I can keep it."

When Eve raised her eyebrows questioningly, Claire added "Early Christmas present from the Founder."

This seemed to satisfy Eve, who shrugged and rested her head on Micheal's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Christmas presents from vampires..." Michael said, picking up a small, wrapped parcel that was beside him. "Oliver asked me to give this too you."

Claire stared at him. "Uh, pardon?"

Michael shrugged. "He was standing at one of the refreshment tables with a weird look on his face. When he saw me, he handed me this and mumbled something about a Secret Santa. Then he walked off. It had your name on it, so I'm assuming it's your gift for the drawing, and somebody asked him to give it to you."

"Oh, okay..." Claire said slowly, nodding and taking the gift. That made sense. It would just be weird if Oliver was giving her something. "Hey, where's Shane?"

Michael grimaced at that. "Last I checked, he was arguing with Myrnin over cookies or something. I don't know."

Claire sighed. She'd have to find them and break them up before they started anything.

"Aren't you going to open your present?" Eve asked, pointing at the package still in Claire's hands.

"Oh, right." Claire started at the corner and ripped the festive paper aside. When she opened the box, she blinked.

Inside was a coffee thermos, with a design like a tie-dyed t-shirt. She pulled it out and showed Michael and Eve.

"Er, cool." said Michael, a little confused.

"It is useful. I've been saying I needed one." Claire pointed out. Eve frowned at it.

"You know, I think we sell ones like that at Common Grounds." she said.

They all looked at each other. "No way," they said in unison.

"Nah, he wouldn't." said Michael.

"I mean, it's Oliver." added Claire.

"But then again..." Eve said slowly. "It DOES look like something he would give..."

They all stared at the thermos a minute.

" 'Tis the season," said Claire, her cheeks pink.

"Good will towards man." Eve pointed out, grinning.

"And vampires," Michael added seriously. They all started laughing.

X

_Mistletoe for kissing_

_Christmas cookies baking_

_A Christmas tree for trimming_

_Two roommates shopping_

_Many gifts for wrapping_

_Lots of lights a-blinking_

_One crazy boss!_

_Four stubborn men_

_Three ancient vamps_

_Two nosy boys_

_And a play I hope no one will see!_

**Everyone:** Merry Christmas everybody!

 **Me:** And Happy New Year, Happy Valentine's day, and Happy Any-Other-Holiday-That-Happened-During-The-Writing-Of-This-Story. Thanks for sticking around everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. ^_^


End file.
